


Up and Coming

by Sophia_Ravencrest



Series: Animal Magnetism [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is Veterinarian, Blow Jobs, Brief sexual harassment but not from Ben, CEO Kylo Ren, Cunnilingus, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hickeys, Hotel Sex, James Bond Vibes, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutmuffins, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest
Summary: A companion piece to Animal Magnetism, set during Chapter 5.After Rey rejects Ben’s offer for her to join him at First Order Veterinary Corporation, he goes back to L.A. to lick his wounds. But he can’t help wondering: what if she had said yes?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Animal Magnetism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Up and Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/gifts).



> As always, please mind the tags! There is a brief moment of sexual harassment aimed at Rey (not from Ben), and there is a LOT of sexually explicit content. Basically, I whipped up a huge batch of jumbo, lemon smutmuffins for my fantastic beta bellestar, who deserves this gift after all her hard work helping me shape my stories.

Ben Solo fumed as he paced the length of his spacious Los Angeles apartment, running his fingers through his hair in agitation. His Weimaraner, Phasma, faithfully tracked his motions from the couch, her head moving from side to side.

It had been a week since Ben had departed from Minnesota, leaving Resistance Veterinary Clinic behind. A week since he had asked Rey to join him and she had turned him down. A week since she had kicked him out of the clinic. For the third time. 

His fury grew with every step as he stalked back and forth in front of the wall of windows overlooking the city. He had offered her everything; he had  _ begged _ . And she had rejected him. He stopped and slammed his fist against the glass. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about her?

He should be focused on the speech he was giving tonight at the First Order Veterinary Corporation Shareholder Gala. The Chairman of the Board, Snoke, would not be forgiving if anything was less than perfect. The gala was the most important event of the fiscal year, and as CEO, Ben Solo was the face of the corporation. Technically, Ben supposed  _ Kylo Ren _ was the face of the corporation, but after hearing Rey call out his given name in ecstasy, he couldn’t stop thinking of himself as Ben. 

Shaking his head angrily, he tried to dispel the thoughts of Rey that kept popping into his mind. It was difficult, considering that the image of her naked body pinned under him as his cock hammered into her tight little pussy was burned into his mind. He was getting hard just remembering it. God, he was fucked. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned out loud, wondering how he was going to make it through the gala without having a boner all night. Somehow he didn’t think Chairman Snoke and the shareholders would be all that impressed by a CEO who had been reduced to a horny teenager. What the hell was he going to do?

Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Maybe pushing away his thoughts of Rey was making this worse. Maybe the key was to just to let it wash over him, to get it out of his system. 

His decision made, he strode into his bedroom, loosening his tie as he walked. He flopped onto his mattress, causing his cranky orange cat, Hux, to hiss and swipe at him before jumping off the bed. Ben instinctively dodged the cat’s claws and muttered, “Love you, too, Hux.”

Ben sighed deeply as he sank back into his pillows and tried to relax, allowing his mind to settle on Rey. If she had said yes to his offer, then she would be at the gala tonight. Closing his eyes, he submerged himself in the fantasy.

_ When Ben pulled up to the hotel in his matte black Maserati, he was already searching for Rey. He had flown her in for the gala, and she would be arriving any moment. He barely looked at the valet as he handed the man a tip and slipped the ticket into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket, his eyes focused on the door of the hotel. Taking the stairs two at a time, Ben crossed the threshold as the doorman held the entrance open for him.  _

_ He strode through the spacious, modern lobby, making a beeline for the ballroom where the gala was being hosted. Upon entering the vast space, he did a quick scan of the area for Rey and was disappointed to find that she hadn’t yet appeared. As his executive assistant, she would normally be expected to be here before him, but Ben hadn’t been able to get her an earlier flight.  _

_ His first stop was to the bar to order a bourbon, neat. Despite the glamour, he hated these events. There was nothing he despised more than spewing bullshit about stock prices and profit margins to shareholders. Resigned to making his rounds of the ballroom, he turned away from the bar as Rey sauntered in.  _

_ Gripping his bourbon glass tighter, he took in her appearance. She wore a blood-red dress that wrapped around her like a glove, accentuating her curves. When she began to walk toward him, his eyes were drawn to the side of her dress. It was slit all the way up from the floor to her hip, displaying her entire toned leg to him.  _

_ When she reached his side, she laid a gentle hand on his arm. “I can’t believe you’re alone. I figured all these beautiful women would be keeping you company.” _

_ “I don’t see any other beautiful women,” he intoned deeply as he bent to murmur in her ear, “Just you.” _

_ He didn’t miss the slight blush that stained her cheeks and crept up her neck as he said it. She placed a hand on his chest and peered up at him from beneath her lashes, smiling shyly.  _

_ “You don’t look so bad yourself,” she said in an appreciative undertone, her gaze slowly raking across his form from head to toe. When she took her lower lip between her teeth, Ben fought to keep his breathing even. He hadn’t seen her in a week; all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and kiss her until she forgot her own name.  _

_ When her hazel eyes captured his own again, he began to reach for her. At that moment, one of First Order Veterinary Corporations’s longest-standing shareholders stepped toward them. Ben tried not to groan in frustration. He knew this wasn’t the time or place to show Rey just how much he had missed her, but the interruption was almost too much to bear. Fucking cockblockers.  _

_ “Dr. Ren, how good to see you again,” the older gentleman greeted him. “And who is this breathtaking woman beside you?” _

_ Ben made the first of many introductions that night. He moved around the room with Rey on his arm, enjoying the sensation of her delicate fingers wrapped around his bicep. With Rey by his side, he found the conversations weren’t nearly as onerous.  _

_ When it came time for Ben to deliver his state of the business speech, Rey squeezed his hand lightly and wished him luck. As he took his place behind the podium, he had never felt so confident in his life. Even though he was supposed to be addressing the shareholders, his eyes kept coming back to Rey. She stood watching him raptly in that delicious crimson dress, her hip tilted to the side, exposing the white flesh of one long leg through the slit in her dress.  _

_ He finished his address, to enthusiastic applause. Stepping down from the podium, the shareholders, board members, and even Snoke himself crowded in to offer their congratulations. Despite his sense of accomplishment, there was only one person who he truly wanted to impress tonight.  _

_ As he shook a seemingly endless stream of hands, the lights dimmed and the musicians started warming up, signaling that the dancing was about to start. He craned his neck to see over the crush of humanity that surrounded him, trying to find Rey. When the throng finally started to thin, he caught a glimpse of Rey, swaying rather stiffly in the arms of his notoriously vulgar COO, Enric Pryde.  _

_ Catching her distressed expression as Pryde swung her around, Ben felt his jaw tighten and anger swept through him. How dare Pryde put his hands on Rey? She belonged to Ben, not that lecherous old man.  _

_ Ben stalked furiously toward them, ignoring the voices that called his name as he pushed his way through the crowd. Putting a firm hand on Pryde’s shoulder, Ben stopped the man’s motion and gritted out, “May I cut in?” _

_ “Oh, come now, Ren, you can’t really expect me to give up the tenderest cut of meat on the buffet line,” Pryde said with a lewd smile, roughly grabbing Rey’s ass through her dress. _

_ Ben’s knuckles cracked threateningly as his hands balled into fists, but before his rage could explode into violence, Rey slapped Pryde hard across the face. The man’s head snapped to the side with the force of the unexpected blow. Before Pryde could react, Ben was there, standing between Pryde and Rey, towering menacingly over the other man.  _

_ “You’ll be giving up a lot more than that, Pryde,” Ben’s voice was dangerously low as he stared down at the vile man, noting with a swell of pride that a deep red mark was blooming on the man’s face. “I expect your office to be empty by midnight. And if you ever show your face near Rey again, it’ll look a lot worse.” _

_ Pryde scuttled out of the ballroom under the force of Ben’s intense glare. Pivoting back to Rey, Ben’s gaze softened as he took her in, looking incredibly feral as she scowled at the doorway through which Pryde had just left. He placed his hand lightly on her cheek, gently turning her head to look at him.  _

_ “Rey?” he inquired softly. “Are you alright?” _

_ “I am now,” she trembled. “Thanks to you.” _

_ Under the guise of dancing, Ben took her into his arms and held her close, drawing soothing circles on the skin exposed by the open back of her dress. Her quivering quieted gradually under his touch, and she melted slowly into his embrace. Having her pressed against him again was incomparable, and it calmed him to have her safely in his arms again. _

_ Ben knew she had completely recovered when she started to move her hips in time with the music, brushing her body against his. Even that small amount of friction was enough to set his nerves aflame, and he pulled her closer to him, his hands tight around her waist. When she twisted her fingertips into his hair and scratched lightly at his scalp, he inhaled sharply. _

_ Standing on her tiptoes, she purred in his ear, “I want to take you upstairs to my room.” _

_ “You do?” he asked huskily, and she locked her heated gaze with his. “Ah, you do.” _

_ “Follow me,” she murmured, and she sauntered out the ballroom door, her hips swaying.  _

_ Ben adjusted himself discreetly and strode after her, catching up with her as she reached the elevators in the lobby. As they waited for the doors to open, she stared up at him like he was her next meal. Clenching his jaw, he resisted the urge to pin her against the wall and kiss her. He almost broke when her tongue slid out to wet her lips, but at that moment, a chime sounded and the elevator doors opened.  _

_ They entered the small space, which was fortuitously devoid of other passengers. When the doors closed behind them, Rey lunged at him. Despite his surprise, Ben caught her neatly in his arms as she crushed her mouth against his. He responded fiercely, tangling his tongue with her as she wound her arms around his neck. _

_ The elevator jerked as it started its upward motion, causing Rey to break their kiss as she fell forward into Ben’s chest. He steadied her with one arm and hit the stop button for the elevator with the other, unwilling to let their moment be further interrupted.  _

_ He dropped his head once again, capturing her lips in a softer kiss as he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her bare arms. She shivered in his grasp and carded her fingers through his hair. When her manicured nails scratched his sensitive scalp, he hummed contentedly against her mouth.  _

_ His tongue traced the seam of her lips languidly, teasing her as he sought entrance. She gasped prettily for him, inviting him into her mouth. Sliding his tongue between her lips, he caressed her tongue gently, drawing another little gasp of pleasure from her.  _

_ He slipped one hand beneath her hair to cradle the back of her neck, and the other skimmed down past her collarbone to cup the tender flesh of her breast. He rubbed his thumb across the thin fabric of her dress, over her nipple, and she moaned into his mouth. The delicious noise went straight to his cock, which only encouraged his efforts.  _

_ When she started grinding her hips against his hardening length again, it was his turn to moan. The sensation of her pelvis and belly against his manhood was electric, sending sparks of energy shooting through him. He responded in kind, rubbing himself against her as they kissed, seeking the friction they both so desperately desired.  _

_ When they came up for air, Rey took the opportunity to place hot, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of his jaw. As she dipped down to his neck, she suddenly pulled the flesh into her mouth and sucked hard. He groaned in pleasure, knowing she was marking him as her own.  _

_ Working her way slowly up to his ear, she nipped playfully at his earlobe and breathed, “Ben, I’d like to know something.” _

_ “Anything you want,” he rumbled. _

_ “I’d like to know how much of your cock I can fit in my mouth,” she purred. “Do you want to find out?” _

_ At her words, he inhaled sharply, remembering her lips closing around his shaft. Eager to be tasted again, his hard length strained against the front of his pants.  _

_ His voice was deeper than usual as he gave his consent, “Like I said, anything you want.” _

_ “I’ve been wanting more of you since that night in my office,” she admitted, her hands roaming down the front of his white dress shirt. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then knelt gracefully in front of him, her eyes fixed on his bulge.  _

_ Reaching into his briefs with one hand, she freed his cock. As she wrapped her fingers around the base, she peppered delicate little kisses along his shaft. When she arrived at the spot of skin just beneath the head, she sucked it gently into her mouth, making him gasp.  _

_ She looked up at him through her lashes, smirking wickedly against him. As her gaze locked with his, her tongue flicked out to lick a drop of his arousal from the head. He watched raptly as her tongue curled into her mouth and she swallowed. Sweat beaded on his brow as anticipation built rapidly within him.  _

_ Eyes never leaving his, she finally slid his cock between her sweet, red lips. The feeling of her soft lips wrapped around his girth was incomparable. His contented sigh turned into a pleasured groan as she slipped him further in.  _

_ When her lips reached the fist that was wrapped around his base, she sucked at him hard, her cheeks hollowing beautifully. If he hadn’t been so entranced by the sight of her, his eyes would have rolled back in his head at the glorious sensation.  _

_ Maintaining the suction on his length, she slid him a bit further out of her mouth. When only the head remained, he felt her swirl her tongue around it, nearly driving him mad. Then she took him deeper again, and began to stroke him in time with the movements of her mouth.  _

_ Winding his fingers into her hair, he tenderly caressed her temple with his thumb. She hummed encouragingly as he started to guide her movements gently with his hand. As she increased her pace, he moaned deeply at the sight and sensation of her head bobbing on his cock.  _

_ It didn’t take long under her expert ministrations before his groin began to tighten, and he knew he was close.  _

_ “Rey?” he panted out.  _

_ “Mmmmm hmmmm?” she hummed questioningly as she continued to work on him.  _

_ “Rey, I’m going to come,” he moaned desperately. _

_ “Mmmmm hmmmm,” she confirmed smugly, redoubling her efforts. _

_ She took him deeper into her throat and began to swallow as if she were already feasting on his spend. When she reached her free hand up to cup his balls, applying just a hint of pressure, his vision whited out and he shattered. He heard himself moan out her name over and over as he spasmed in her mouth.  _

_ Guiding him through his orgasm, she swallowed enthusiastically, milking every last drop out of him. Once he had recovered, she released him from her mouth with a pop. She gazed up at him with lust-darkened eyes and licked her lips as delicately as if she had just enjoyed a gourmet meal. He didn’t think he had ever seen anything sexier in his life.  _

_ Offering his hand to her, Ben helped Rey to her feet. After he tucked himself back into his pants and she straightened her dress, he swept her into a passionate kiss. He could taste himself on her tongue, and it was incredibly erotic. He had plans for this woman tonight, and none of them involved her professional duties as his executive assistant.  _

_ He hit the button to restart the elevator, holding Rey close so she wouldn’t fall as it started its upward motion again. As they waited for the elevator to reach the top floor, Ben tilted his head down to her ear and husked, “Rey, I’d like to know something.” _

_ “Anything you want,” she returned his words flirtatiously. _

_ “I’d like to know how much of my cock will fit in your pussy,” he whispered hotly. “Do you want to find out?” _

_ She shivered at his words and answered, “Like I said, anything you want.” _

Ben ran a hand through his hair in agitation. Letting his thoughts of Rey run their course wasn’t working; his fantasy was spiraling out of control. At this rate, he was definitely going to have an erection all evening at the gala. He had to find a way to relax. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered darkly.

He rolled out of bed and stripped off his tuxedo layer by layer, draping it over a chair in the corner of the room. It was a relief to divest himself of the constricting clothing, especially when he pulled down his underwear to free his painfully hard length. He sighed and threw himself back on the bed, wrapping his hand around his cock as he fell back into his imaginings.

_ When the door to Rey’s hotel room closed behind them, Ben wrapped his arms around her from behind. Playfully, he palmed her breasts, massaging the soft mounds of flesh with both hands as he held her close. When he began to pinch her nipples lightly through her dress, she ground her round, firm ass against his pelvis. If he hadn’t just come in the elevator, he would have been hard in an instant.  _

_ He tilted his head down and kissed the back of her neck, causing her to let out a little whimper of need. Encouraged, he nipped at the tender flesh and elicited a gasp. When he sucked the skin at the juncture between her neck and shoulder into his mouth, she moaned. At that moment, he made it his mission to hear all of her delectable noises of pleasure.  _

_ Running his hands over the bodice of her dress, he located a zipper on one side. Still kissing her neck, he slowly unzipped the garment, trailing his fingers along the newly exposed flesh as he did. He was quick to note that she wore no bra beneath it. When the zipper reached its endpoint at the top of the slit in the skirt, the dress fell from her body and pooled at her feet.  _

_ She turned to face him, and he held his breath as her body was revealed to him. In nothing but sparkling red high heels and a lacy crimson thong, her appearance left very little to the imagination. Even though he had seen her nude before, it didn’t stop him from being entranced by the sight of her perfect curves.  _

_ Taking advantage of his stunned state, she unknotted his bow tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. When she began to run her hands over his naked abs and chest, he recovered his senses enough to help her get his tuxedo jacket and dress shirt over his shoulders. Her hands glided appreciatively over his biceps, tracing the tattooed patterns on his skin and sending a pleasant tingle down his spine. _

_ “I’ve been wanting to get you out of that tux since the moment I saw you,” she purred, shifting her attention to the fastenings on his pants. He toed off his shoes as she worked, and soon his pants, underwear, and socks had joined his other clothing on the floor.  _

_ “I’ve been wanting to get you into bed since the moment I saw you,” he replied smoothly.  _

_ Bending down slightly, he scooped her up, with one arm beneath her knees and the other supporting her shoulders. She shrieked in delight, and he captured her lips in a fervent kiss. He strode toward the king-sized bed in the center of the room, and tossed her gently onto the mattress.  _

_ Crawling after her, he caged her with his body as he kissed her mouth heatedly. He bit down gently on her lower lip, and she parted her lips for him. He traced her lips with his tongue before plunging in to chase her tongue. He kissed her soundly and unhurriedly, waiting until she melted under him before moving on.  _

_ Placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck, he worked his way slowly downward. He stopped to nip along the length of her collar bones, making her sigh contentedly. When he reached the swell of her pert breasts, he began to lap at the tender skin, languidly moving toward one of her nipples. He circled it with his lips and tongue, teasing mercilessly until the rosy peak was pebbled.  _

_ She arched up into him, a silent entreaty for more. Happily indulging her, he enclosed the little pink nub with his lips and pulled it into his mouth. He suckled at it, nudging it gently with his tongue while she gasped. When he rolled her other nipple between his finger and thumb, she began to pant with desire.  _

_ “Ben, please,” she whimpered. “Please, I need more.” _

_ Who was he to argue when she begged so prettily? _

_ He released her nipple from his mouth, grazing it gently with his teeth as he did, eliciting another gasp. He laid a trail of wet kisses between her breasts and over her taut stomach. Parting her legs, he settled between them comfortably as he planted kisses on her thighs. Every time he breathed, the heady scent of her arousal washed over him, along with the sweet aroma that was purely Rey. It was intoxicating, and he was certain that he would never tire of it. _

_ As he lowered his head toward her center, he pulled her lacy underwear to the side to give him an unhindered view of her glistening, pink folds. His breath caught in his throat; she was truly a beautiful sight to behold.  _

_ Even without touching her, he could tell how wet, how ready, she was for him. But nothing compared to actually feeling her slickness against his fingers and tasting her creams on his tongue. He parted her folds with his thumbs and lapped greedily at her wet entrance, letting the sensation of feasting on Rey overwhelm him.  _

_ With the flat of his tongue, he licked a stripe from her opening upward and then circled her clit with the tip of his tongue. She let out a loud, gratified moan, and he felt his cock begin to stir again. As he traced patterns around the little bundle of nerves, he observed her carefully, learning what she liked and giving her what she wanted.  _

_ When she began to thrust her hips gently into his face, he chuckled softly and placed a firm hand over her pelvis to hold her still. Knowing she needed more stimulation, he began to run his tongue directly over her clit, and he listened with satisfaction as her cries became louder and louder. He shifted his hips to accommodate his rapidly hardening length beneath him.  _

_ When he sensed her pleasure had begun to plateau, he closed his lips around her swollen bud and sucked gently. She shouted his name in ecstasy as she came, bucking against the hand that held her down to the mattress. He led her expertly through her aftershocks, wringing every last drop of pleasure out her orgasm.  _

_ He placed one last kiss against her hot center when she quieted and then climbed up her body to find her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her softly, putting every ounce of his tenderness into the gesture. Sighing with contentment, she returned his affections, stroke for stroke.  _

_ Breaking their kiss, he reached to pull down her thong. She lifted her hips, helping him remove it. When he had the lacy garment at her ankles, she began to toe off her glittering, red heels, but he stopped her. _

_ “Leave the heels on,” he commanded, his voice deep. She raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. He tossed the little red thong into his pile of clothes; she wasn’t getting it back anytime soon. _

_ He laid over her once again, and she shifted beneath him. Her thigh rubbed pleasantly against his length, and he groaned as sensation spiraled through him. She smiled mischievously and tilted her pelvis so that his cock was laying against her warm, wet folds. She rubbed herself against him shamelessly, spreading her juices along his manhood, mewling when the head bumped her swollen bud.  _

_ The feeling of her heat and moisture against him was exquisite, but he knew they both wanted more. Snaking a hand between them, he lined up the head of his cock with her entrance and slipped it slowly into her. His gaze locked with hers as her tight walls enveloped him. He watched her pupils blow wide with lust and her jaw go slack with pleasure as he advanced further into her.  _

_ He pulled back, dragging his length against her walls, fulfilling their acute need for friction. When he thrust back into her, he sank a little deeper, and they both moaned. Setting a comfortable pace as she stretched to accommodate him, he slowly filled her, reveling in the feeling of being surrounded by Rey. _

_ After a few minutes, she started to meet his strokes, her hips slapping against his own as she moaned with their rhythm. The back of her high heels dug into his flesh as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He increased his pace and plunged deeper into her, happy to oblige her wish.  _

_ He watched, mesmerized, as her tits bounced in time with their lovemaking. Unable to resist, he dipped his head down and latched onto one of the pink, pebbled peaks. She clenched her walls around his length, causing his eyes to roll back in his head at the increase in pressure.  _

_ “Yes, Ben! More! Harder!” she cried out. _

_ His desire spiked at her plea, and he tightened his jaw as he pushed down the pleasure that was threatening to overwhelm him. His plans for Rey didn’t involve him coming this early, but she made it damned difficult. Every caress, every breath, every word from her drove him absolutely wild with lust.  _

_ He pounded into her hard, his hips snapping forward to meet her desperate upward thrusts. Transferring his mouth to her other breast, he sucked her nipple between his lips, caressing it with his tongue as his cheeks hollowed. He slithered a hand down to massage her swollen clit, circling it with his thumb.  _

_ He began to feel the telltale trembling in her walls, signaling her impending climax. He slammed into her, seating himself as deep as possible as he swirled his hips. It was enough to push her over the edge, and she fell apart around him, shouting his name along with an impressive string of expletives. She bucked and writhed beautifully beneath him as he continued his ministrations through her orgasm, extending and heightening her pleasure.  _

_ He pulled out and rolled to the side when she relaxed around him, although her chest was still flushed and heaving. He cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He watched her lovely face as she recovered from her climax, enjoying how emotion played across her features like the shifting sands of the desert. When her eyes finally opened, he was enchanted by the warmth within them.  _

_ “Fuck, Ben, that was incredible; I’ve never come so hard in my life,” she breathed, expanding his ego exponentially.  _

_ “There’s more where that came from, sweetheart,” he rumbled in her ear, rubbing his erection against the side of her hip. _

_ “You really think you can make me come again?” she challenged playfully as she ran a fingertip along his length.  _

_ “I know I can,” he answered confidently, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.  _

_ “So are you going to talk about it all night, or are you going to fuck me?” she demanded archly. _

_ “Get on your hands and knees, you little minx,” he growled hotly.  _

_ He knelt behind her as she obeyed his order, those sexy high heels still on her feet. She arched her back and presented her ass to him, throwing a saucy grin over her shoulder. He took a moment to enjoy the view of her firm, round asscheeks and her drenched center before he guided himself to her entrance.  _

_ Watching his hard length sink into her center was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen in his life. He slid all the way in with no resistance, a testament to her readiness to take him. They both groaned with pleasure as he reached new depths offered by the improved angle.  _

_ He hammered into her rapidly, setting the intense pace they both desired. He squeezed her ass with both hands as he thrust, reveling in the sensation of the smooth globes beneath his fingers. It wasn’t long before he was sweating from exertion and she was moaning in time to his strokes.  _

_ “Please, Ben, don’t stop, please,” she begged. “I need more.” _

_ Sliding his hands to the front of her hips, he pulled her firmly toward him, sheathing himself fully inside her. She called out in rapture when his hips slammed against her ass, and he smiled to himself, knowing that he had found that bundle of nerves deep within her that drove her wild.  _

_ Spurred on by her enthusiasm, he increased his pace, using his hands to bounce her on his cock. Every time he bottomed out, her keening got louder and higher pitched, and it was intoxicating. Her cries went straight to his groin, each one doubling the tension coiling there.  _

_ She crested first with a long, low moan, her walls twitching around his length, tearing a groan from his throat at the sweet torture. Although his thrusts became more frantic as he drove toward his inevitable climax, he wasn’t done with her yet. He reached around to strum her clit as he pounded into her, knowing he could push her to a second, stronger orgasm.  _

_ As he had hoped, her moans morphed into shrieks of delight as he started stroking her swollen bud in time with his powerful thrusts. When he was certain her cries were going to drive him over the edge, she screamed out his name and clamped down on his cock like a vice. His orgasm tore violently through him, and he felt it deep in his balls when he spilled into her with a few last erratic blows.  _

Ben roared out Rey’s name in ecstasy as his spend spurted out onto his heaving chest. His head fell back onto the pillows as he panted, recovering from the intensity of the orgasm he had just experienced. However, as his blissed out mind started to function again, a feeling of acute emptiness overcame him. 

He couldn’t help imagining how he and Rey would have collapsed in a tangle of limbs after their lovemaking. How he would have held her close to his body and kissed her temple lovingly as they came down from their high. How he would have asked her to spend the night in his arms and then made her breakfast in the morning. 

Sighing deeply, he grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and began to clean himself up. If he was honest with himself, his little foray into fantasy had done nothing to put thoughts of Rey from his mind. In fact, it had only made it more obvious how much he still wanted her by his side. 

When he finally arrived at the shareholder gala that night, he couldn’t stop himself from searching for a certain beautiful brunette in a red dress. Yes, Ben Solo was well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, readers, for taking time to check out this story. Your hits, kudos, and comments mean the world to me! Let me know if you want to see more of this AU, as I am considering writing more companion pieces. 
> 
> Thank you, bellestar, for your incredible work as my beta and your amazing friendship.


End file.
